my_high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor McKessie
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Being one of the smartest kids at East High School hasn't helped Taylor McKessie at all. Not that she exactly wants to be friends with a bunch of “neanderthal” athletes and their “bimbo” cheerleader boyfriends. However, she could do without the slushies, name-calling, and getting her books knocked out of her hands. It's a small price to pay, she believes, for achieving top grades in the class. Popularity won't get her into Yale, and her future is more important to her than high school friends. Although she does portray a very intellectual side that correlates to her personality, she is quite beautiful. Depending on the day and how much time she actually devotes to doing her hair, it can range from a shorter, straighter fix to her long curly locks that flow a tad past her collarbone. Although she is a nerd, she does believe that her appearance is important. However, her beauty isn’t due to flaunt it off to boys as much as it is to look professional. If she becomes embarrassed you can find the hint of pink that sneaks itself into her cheeks and she’ll inadvertently find herself tugging on her hair, but not twirling it. Her clothing can differ from her more comfortable white lab coat to very fashionable tops and pants. She might be the brightest one in the bunch but she still is a girl. Taylor is full of flaws. From her constant need to be right to her nervous habits and overbearing nature; Taylor commonly finds herself between a rock and a hard place. Although she does have her moments of weakness where she can appear dependent and vulnerable, normally Taylor keeps her emotions locked up inside of herself, putting on a brave front to prove to everyone else that she can win this life over without shedding a tear. In all reality, if Taylor allowed herself to breakdown, it would probably happen frequently. Physical Appearance TBA 'Personality and Traits' Bookish, anything but quiet and very outspoken, you can normally find Taylor McKessie debating something or other. If she’s right about something, she'll push her ideas about the said subject until it is in fact accepted by all around her. She doesn’t discriminate from the new kids but she does find herself not liking the athletic boys at first. Unbeknown to her, underneath, she still holds her somewhat dislike for the athletically inclined that go to the school. On most days she'll argue until the sun goes down if she thinks she's right. She knows she’s right and she’ll push it until something clicks. Of course, Taylor has now learned to let others have a chance to have their say, but she still likes to be the lead. She'll do almost anything to keep her team winning in the Decathlon. She's a nerd, and proud of it. Role in Series TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:LGBTQ Supporter Category:Anti-Bullying Member